7 Tribbles and Troubles
by miss37
Summary: While on Iota Geminorum IV, Uhura picks up a furry little tribble. Harmless? It is no time before the crew of the Enterprise realizes why there was a wall surrounding the city on the planet as the ship is filled with tribbles. However, the tribbles are not their only problem as they decide to explore a planet whose inhabitants died out a thousand years ago.
1. Chapter 1

A different planet…one they had never been to of course. Iota Gaminorum IV. Jim Kirk had heard of this planet, and the inhabitants were a peaceful lot. They were stopping there to pick up a few items that they were running low on. Uhura had hailed the planet, and they had been welcoming. Apparently, they were used to starships and visitors on their planet.

"Well, it looks peaceful enough," Jim said as he and his first officer, Spock, were looking at the brown, green, and blue planet on the view screen.

"As we have learned in our excursion across the galaxy, Captain, looks can be deceiving," Spock replied.

"I suppose you're right, so let's make sure we take a phaser with us."

"I would not consider visiting a strange world without one at this point."

Bones came onto the Bridge. "So that's it, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, that's it," Jim said. "Iota Gaminorum Four."

"I wonder what kind of trouble we'll find down there."

"Maybe we won't find any trouble at all."

"Oh. That would be a very different scenario than we usually face."

"Come on, Bones."

Jim turned to the others. "Scotty, you have the con," he said. "Uhura, Spock, Bones, you're with me."

They were soon on their way down to the planet in a shuttle since they would be carrying supplies back to the Enterprise. It was a rather organized city that they came into, and one thing they noticed was that there were high walls around the city. "Looks like they either want to keep something in or keep something out," Bones said. "No one builds walls unless there's something on the other side of it."

"That's not our concern, Bones," Jim replied. "We're here to secure our stores."

"I'm just pointing out the obvious."

Jim set the shuttle down and they disembarked, still curious about the wall around the city. "Do you notice that noise?" Spock asked as they exited the ship.

They all listened for a moment, and could hear a definite…almost purring, or chirping, sound. "Sounds like it's on the other side of the wall," Jim said.

"Maybe they have locusts or something," Uhura suggested.

"That sound like that?"

Bones shook his head. "It could be some flesh-eating vermin that are so violent, they have to build a wall because they can consume everything down to the bare bones in ten seconds," he said.

Jim stopped walking and looked at Bones. "Are you kidding?"

"No. You ever heard of piranhas?"

"This place is not surrounded by water, so I don't think there are any carnivorous fish out there."

"Oh, I never said it was fish out there. I said vermin."

Jim just turned around and continued down the street. He really wondered about Bones' psyche sometimes. The planet was not exceptionally advanced in technology, but it was not primitive either. "I want to visit some of their shops," Uhura said. "I would like to see what they sell here."

"Go ahead," Jim replied. "I'll meet you and Spock later."

"Captain, I did not intend to accompany Nyota on this excursion," Spock said.

"Oh go on, Spock. Bones can go with me."

"Very well."

Jim and Bones went on to the shipping lane which was where their contact was located. Byron Bastion was in charge of the stores on the planet. He greeted Jim and Bones as they entered the warehouse. "Welcome to our planet," he said.

"Thanks," Jim replied.

"What do you think so far?"

"It's very interesting."

"Why do you have high walls around the city?" Bones asked bluntly unable to keep the question inside any longer.

Jim thought he could have waited a few minutes before blurting out that question but he supposed it was out now. "Oh, that's just the way we like it," Byron said.

"You like to be closed in by a wall?"

"Yeah."

"Fascinating."

Bones looked at Jim finding it hard to believe that anyone built a wall around themselves like that without a purpose. Jim found it hard to believe that Bones said "fascinating", much like Spock usually said it. "Anyway, I have a list of the things we need," Jim said as he handed Byron the list. "If you can just get these together for us, we'll be on our way."

"Don't be in such a hurry, Captain Kirk," Byron replied. "Enjoy yourselves while you're here."

"We will."

They walked on out into the sunlight again, and then they heard a familiar sound. Bones scowled a moment. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Yes," Jim answered. "You figured out what it is yet?"

"Sounds like a…" Bones looked around them and then he saw a ball of fur that seemed to be scurrying around the side of a building. He hurried over to it and picked it up. "A tribble?"

Jim looked at the creature. "Isn't that the kind of creature you tested Khan's blood on?" he asked.

"Yeah." Bones looked at Jim with a little surprise. "That's what that sound is. It's tribbles."

"That many tribbles? Why would they build a wall to keep tribbles out?"

"I don't know. As far as I know, they're just a little ball of fur. They're not harmful at all."

"Well, it looks like one got past the wall somehow." Jim touched the tribble's soft fur, and it purred. "Do they always purr like that?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! What are you doing with that?" someone asked.

Jim and Bones looked around to see a young woman coming toward them. She came over to them and snatched the tribble. "This belongs to my daughter," she said.

Jim realized she seemed to be trying to hide it. "Is there a problem with the tribbles?" he asked.

"No problem with me," the woman said and walked away.

Jim walked on. "Well, that was a strange encounter," he said.

"You never know what you'll meet on a strange world," Bones said. "You suppose this is the native planet of tribbles? I've never seen many of them, and don't know much about them. The one I had was so near death, I didn't have time to learn much about it, and when it revived, I didn't have much time after that. I turned it over to a lab."

"Looks like just a ball of fur to me."

"How long do you think it'll be before they have those supplies ready?"

"I don't know. I'm sure they'll let us know. In the meantime, it's a pleasant place."

Bones looked out toward the wall wondering how many tribbles it would take to make that much noise. It sounded like a chorus. He had heard frogs at lakes making almost as much noise.

When the supplies were loaded on the shuttle, Byron let Jim and the others know. They met at the ship, and Uhura had a small ball of fur in her hand, and it purred softly as she stroked it. "Isn't that a tribble?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Uhura answered. "Isn't it the cutest thing?"

"Why are you bringing it with us?"

"It's a pet. It's not dangerous. I got it from a merchant."

"His name was Cyrano Jones," Spock said. "A very jolly and very persuasive merchant."

"I hope it doesn't cause us any problems," Jim said. "Let's get going."

They boarded the shuttle and headed back up to the Enterprise. Jim still thought it was a beautiful ship looking at it from the outside. Although this was not the same one he had started out with, it was basically the same design.

They were soon aboard the Enterprise and the stores were being unloaded. "It's amazing how much stuff we go through in a month," Bones said.

"Three months this time," Jim replied. He signed a work order for the stores and another for maintenance on the shuttle. The shuttle had to be gone over since it had been on a trip.

Jim went back up to the Bridge, not bothering to change back into his uniform. "Take us out of orbit, Mister Sulu," he said as he sat down.

Jim watched the stars become lines once again and just sat in the captain's chair reading. Then he heard a familiar purring sound. He swiveled his chair around to see Uhura taking her place with the tribble along. "Lieutenant, I don't think the Bridge is the place for your pet," Jim said.

"I just didn't want to leave it by itself right now," Uhura replied. "It won't cause any problems, Captain."

Jim shook his head slightly. "Okay." He swiveled his chair back around wondering if there was any protocol about animals being on the Bridge. What would they have next? A dog? A cat? Then again, the tribble was nothing like a dog or a cat.

Spock came onto the Bridge next. "Captain, what is our next destination?" he asked.

"I'm not sure right now," Jim replied. "I was thinking maybe we would visit this planet." He pointed to one on his screen he held. "It's called Kurl. The inhabitants supposedly died out a thousand years ago. Don't you wonder why?"

"It is a mystery, but I fail to see how visiting the planet will help us understand what happened."

"Maybe we can find something there that will tell us."

"You could be right, Captain."

"Good." Jim looked at Sulu. "Take us to Kurl, Mister Sulu."

"Yes, Captain," Sulu replied as he began changing their course. "We should be there in three days."

"Great."

Jim stood up. "Mister Spock, you have the con," he said. "I suppose I should get back into uniform."

Jim left the Bridge and went to his quarters. Three days. He thought some of these trips were very long, but there was always something to do. In the ship they had now, they even had a holodeck. He had heard of holodecks, but he had never been on a ship that had one, because the previous Enterprise did not have one. It was new technology. He had not created anything in there yet, but he was sure he would eventually get in there to it. He thought Spock had even been in there.

As he was leaving his quarters, Carol Marcus was there. "Hello, Captain," she said.

"Are you feeling better, my dear?" Jim asked.

"I am. Doctor McCoy is very good at treating allergies."

"Does he know what caused it?"

"He said it was probably something on Gedi Prime."

"Maybe it was.

They kissed and then Jim leaned on the wall. "Why don't we take our time on the holodeck today?" he asked. "I've not even been in it yet."

"It's quite fascinating," Carol replied. "But where will we go?"

"I can think of a lot of places."

"I'm surprised you haven't already been in there."

"Just haven't had time, what with all that trouble with the Klingons, bounty hunters, and everything else we've encountered over the last few months."

"I hope they will reach an agreement that will satisfy both sides."

"I do too."

Jim put his arm around Carol and they began strolling down the corridor. "What do you think about going to Hawaii?" he asked.

Carol smiled. "Does that require a bikini?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I wouldn't _require_ you to wear _anything_."

"Oh, you do have fantasies, don't you?"

Jim laughed. "Hey, it's the beach."

"There are other places to go."

"I know, but we're all cooped up in this ship all the time, and when I think of a vacation, I can't help but think about being in the wide open on the beach."

"I suppose, but don't you like to ride horses?"

"Of course."

"This holodeck is very amazing, Jim."

"Sounds like it. I really have to get in there today. We'll be at Kurl in three days. A planet where everyone died out. Can you imagine?"

"So we're going to visit a dead planet?"

"We're going to try and find out why."

"Am I invited to go on this away mission?"

"I haven't chosen the away team yet."

"Do I have to use bribery?"

Jim smiled. "That might be good. You can do that."

Carol stopped and gave him a fake glare. "You would enjoy that too much."

"I might."

"Okay. You go about your business, and I'm going to program us something in the holodeck, and later, we'll go and play."

Jim pretended to consider that a moment. "So, I'm going to have to be surprised?"

"Yes."

"I like surprises."

"Good. I'll talk to you later."

They kissed again and then Carol went on toward the holodeck. Jim thought he would enjoy whatever she programmed. He had read about that technology and had thought it was very interesting. He thought the planet Kurl would also bring some very interesting information, and he was actually looking forward to seeing just what they could find down there.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jim was surprised when he walked into the mess hall. Uhura was at a table, along with about twelve tribbles. Ensign John McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, and three others were there with her, petting the tribbles. "What's going on here?" Jim asked.

"Captain, my tribble was pregnant," Uhura said. "This morning, it had ten babies."

Jim stared at the purring, furry creatures. "What are we starting here? A tribble nursery?"

"Captain, you have to admit, they're just darling, and I love the sound they make."

"Well, can you get them out of the mess hall? I would rather eat without hearing that purring."

"Yes, Captain. Would you like to have a pet?"

"Uh, no."

The others at the table took one of the tribbles. Jim got himself a breakfast plate and sat down. Bones came into the mess hall next and got himself some breakfast and sat down with Jim. "Did you see that?" Jim asked. "Uhura's tribble had babies."

"Yeah, I was there when it had them," Bones replied.

"You delivered tribbles?"

"I didn't have to do anything. Those little things are quite…self serving."

"Really? Looks like just a ball of fur to me. Where's their mouth?"

"I don't know, but they sure eat."

"Oh great."

"Hungriest little critters I ever did see." Bones leaned on the table. "You think that's what they were trying to keep out of that city on Iota Geminorum Four?"

"I don't know, Bones," Jim said. "We don't always learn everything about a place."

"I can't imagine anyone thinking the tribbles are dangerous. They don't bite."

"Do they do anything but purr?"

"I don't know. I may get one of those and do some analysis on it. At least they're not dead."

Jim took a bite of his breakfast. "I think it will be interesting to explore Kurl," he said. "Don't you?"

"Maybe," Bones replied. "I just hope they didn't die out from some virus that's still lurking in the atmosphere and the soil and waiting for some host to arrive so it can attack."

"Bones."

"I'm serious. Who knows why the whole population died out? That doesn't just happen, does it?"

"I don't know. That's why we're going."

"What if some cataclysmic event happened and it happens every thousand years?"

Jim stopped and just looked at Bones a moment. "Have you ever…"

Just then, Spock walked in. "Good morning, Captain," he said.

"Morning, Spock. How's everything?"

"Everything is going well. I understand that Uhura's tribble had babies."

"Yes, it did."

"Ten of them to be exact," Bones put in.

"Captain, do you suppose these creatures multiply in this way all the time?" Spock asked.

"Well, I wouldn't know," Jim said. "I've never come across them before…except the one Bones had before."

"I am unfamiliar with this creature as well. Nyota seems to love it though."

"I noticed."

"I had not known that she had such a love for pets."

"Some people do."

They finished eating and then Jim went to the Bridge. He stopped as he saw that Ensign McCoy had a tribble at the helm with him. He walked over to him. "Ensign, what are you doing?" Jim asked.

McCoy looked up at Jim a little bewildered. "Captain?"

"I mean, why do you have that tribble on the Bridge, and sitting on the navigation screen?"

"Well, Captain, it is very relaxing to pet it." McCoy held the tribble up to Jim. "Why don't you try it?"

Jim touched the tribble's…head? It purred with his touch. Spock walked up beside him then. "Captain, I have noticed that the purring of these creatures has a calming effect on the crew," he said.

"Well, it's not an unpleasant sound, Spock," Jim replied.

"Definitely not."

Jim looked at Spock. "It's even pleasant to _you_?"

"As you know, Captain, Vulcans are not…"

"Never mind." Jim looked at McCoy. "Don't let this little creature interfere with your job."

"Oh I would never, Captain," McCoy replied.

Jim went over to Sulu. "Are we still on schedule?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Sulu answered. "Still on course and will arrive at the right time."

"Good."

The next morning, Jim could not believe his eyes as he was seeing tribbles all around the ship, even… _waddling_ down the corridors. He went to the Bridge and there were tribbles lined all around the area. "What is going on here?" he asked. "Where did all these tribbles come from?"

Uhura was at her station. "It looks like they're multiplying," she said.

"Looks like? Where's Bones?"

"I haven't seen him this morning."

Just then Scotty entered the Bridge, and he even had two tribbles. "Mister Scott, don't bring anymore of those creatures onto this Bridge," Jim said.

"I'm not bringing them…Captain, I found these two furry visitors in Engineering," Scotty said. "We can't have creatures like this hanging around down there. Where did they come from?"

"Apparently, these animals multiply by the dozens. Mister Scott, you have the con. I'll be back."

Jim left the Bridge and went to the medical bay. "Bones, what's going on with these tribbles?" he asked as he could see that there were even some in the medical bay.

Bones stopped and looked at Jim. "You know what, these things multiply like rabbits," Bones said. "Or worse."

"Well we have to get rid of them. They're everywhere."

"Unbelievable. I've been analyzing that one over there. As far as I can tell, they're born pregnant, and when they eat, they multiply."

"When they eat?"

"Yeah, and boy can they eat. I'd say about fifty percent of their metabolism is used for reproduction."

"Are you telling me that every tribble on this ship is pregnant?"

"It's likely. They get along just fine alone, Jim."

"Oh, so they don't…have mates?"

"Not that I can tell."

Jim frowned. "We have to get to Kurl. Maybe we can leave them there."

"Might be a good idea."

Jim left the medical bay and stopped as he listened to the purring of the tribbles. He knew exactly what that sound on Iota Geminorum IV had been now…and he knew why they must have had that wall around the city. These furry little, harmless creatures were not so _harmless_ after all. He went back to the Bridge. "Mister Sulu, are there any uninhabited, but inhabitable worlds between here and Kurl?" he asked.

Sulu was silent a moment as he checked that data. "No sir," he said. He looked at Jim. "Is something wrong?"

"I'd say we have a big, little problem."

"We'll be at Kurl in two days, Captain."

"Yes I know."

Jim sat down in his chair, and jumped back up at the sound of a shrill squeak. He picked up the brown and white tribble that was in his chair. He sat down as the tribble purred while he scratched its head. "Well, it looks like we're running a nursery until we get to Kurl," he said. He was not sure it was not against Starfleet regulations to put a bunch of little creatures on even an abandoned planet. However, he did not see a choice in the matter.

Later, as Jim walked down the corridor toward his quarters, the tribbles seemed to have multiplied again and everyone he met had one in their arms. He met Carol on his walk, and she was even carrying one. "Jim, have you noticed that they've multiplied again?" she asked.

"Yes, I noticed," Jim said. "There's not much we can do until we get to Kurl." He looked around the corridor. "They're everywhere."

"By the time we get there, they may have the ship filled."

"Like I said, there's not much we can do. There are no planets between here and Kurl."

"Are you going to leave them there?"

"I don't see that we have a choice. We can't keep them here."

"Couldn't we return them to their home planet?"

Jim shook his head. "We're not going all the way back there."

Just then, Jim's communicator whistled at him. "Kirk here," he said.

"Captain, I think you should come to the cargo bay," Spock said. "I believe you will be quite disturbed."

"What is it?"

"It seems that Uhura's tribble was not the only one that we picked up."

Jim just stood there a moment and then he headed for the cargo bay with Carol following him. They soon arrived and as the turbo lift opened, they were almost buried in furry tribbles. Jim stood there a moment in a sea of fur with a surprised look on his face until a tribble landed on top of his head.

Carol almost laughed at him, although she was up to her waist as well. "Jim, they must have gotten into the cargo when you were on Iota Geminorum Four," she said.

Jim was not sure what to say. "Spock!" he called.

Spock walked over to them, doing his best not to step on any tribbles. "Yes, Captain," he said.

Jim was sure that the sounds they had been hearing on that planet were tribbles now, and he was sure he knew why they had a wall built around that city. "What is this?" he asked.

"It would appear that we picked up several stowaways on our stop. I believe it was a considerable number for there to be this many already…and they are eating some of the stores that we got there."

"These things are taking over the ship!" Jim flinched as more tribbles fell on his head. "Where are they falling from?"

Spock looked up at the catwalk above the cargo bay. "I believe they are coming from up there, Captain."

Jim looked up just as another two tribbles fell on him. "We have to do something about this now!" he said. "How can there be this many?"

"I am not certain, but it appears that each tribble has ten babies at a time, and they multiply in intervals."

Jim turned to Carol just as another tribble fell on his head. She almost laughed. "This is not funny," he said. "They're liable to get into the systems this way."

"I know it is serious, Captain, but if you could only see yourself," Carol replied.

Jim nodded. "I'm glad you think it's amusing. You should see yourself." He looked back at Spock. "I want this cleaned up."

"I am not certain how to accomplish that," Spock said. "Where are we going to confine so many?"

Jim frowned at that question. "Well, maybe…I don't know. I have to get to Bones." He looked at the turbo lift, but it was now almost full of tribbles. He managed to get the tribbles out of the doorway enough that the lift doors could close, and Carol was with him. "This is the most ridiculous situation I have ever been in," he said.

"Well, at least they don't bite," Carol replied as she was stroking one of the tribbles.

"Stop that. That's how this got started in the first place."

"Stop what?"

"Petting it."

"Jim, I hardly think petting it is going to make this any worse."

"Do they have to make that sound all the time?"

The lift doors opened, and Jim stepped out into the corridor, bringing several tribbles out around his feet. "This is almost like walking in water," he said.

Carol followed Jim to the medical bay where Bones was surrounded by tribbles. "Bones, how did all these tribbles get in here?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," Bones replied. "I came in here and here they were."

Jim looked around the medical bay and realized the ventilation grate was slightly open. He pulled it open and got a face full of tribbles. "Bones! They're coming through the ventilation system," he said, sounding rather muffled as he was enduring another onslaught of tribbles.

Bones and Carol just stood there watching. "You shouldn't have opened that," Bones said. "Now look what you did."

"What I did?" Jim blew out a breath. "I want to know how these tribbles got on this ship when there was supposed to be only one."

"Well, don't look at me. Now we know why they had a wall around that city, don't we? I told you walls are built to keep something out or something in…in this case, it was to keep something out."

"That's clear. Too bad we don't have a wall here."

"What are we gonna do?"

"All I know is, we have to wait till we get to Kurl."

"You're gonna beam all these tribbles down to that planet?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Not at the moment. You better talk to Scotty."

"Don't worry, I'm going to be talking to a lot of people."

Jim got out of the tribbles by walking like he was in water. "I never saw anything like this in my life," he grumbled as he went out the door, taking a few tribbles with him. He knew there was no way to stop the tribbles from making more tribbles. He managed to get to the turbo lift again and went to the Bridge this time, where Scotty was.

"Mister Scott," Jim said as he came out of the tribble-filled turbo lift. "We have a BIG problem."

"I can see that, Sir," Scotty replied.

"When we get to Kurl, you have to transport all these tribbles down to the planet…on the opposite side of where we're going."

"Yes, sir. How did this happen?"

"Scotty, I've learned that if anything ridiculous or unexpected can happen, it can happen to me." Jim looked around the Bridge that was now crowded with tribbles as well. "Make sure these things don't get into the warp drive. You gotta secure it somehow."

"How, Captain?"

"Well, we don't want to kill them. They're living creatures, but we can't be stranded in space because of them. Get bags or something."

"Yes sir. I'll get some engineering staff to help."

"Good. Get some security officers to help too. This is serious."

"Yes sir."

Scotty left the Bridge, and Jim went over to his chair that had several tribbles in it now. He got them all out and sat down holding two of the purring critters. He wished they could get to Kurl faster but it was not possible.

Uhura came over to Jim. "I'm sorry, Captain," she said. "I had no idea…"

"I know, Lieutenant," Jim replied. "From now on, we have to be more careful and know more about something. Perhaps you can settle for a cat or dog…or even a bird."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim sighed as he sat listening to the chorus of tribble purring. It was starting to get annoying, and he was afraid it was going to get much worse before they got to Kurl.


	3. Chapter 3

As they came into view of Kurl, Jim did not think he had been so glad to see a planet since they went on the five year mission. He sat in his captain's chair surrounded by tribbles that had practically taken over the Bridge, although they had managed to keep them down enough to operate the ship.

Jim opened a channel to Engineering. "Scotty, are we close enough to beam them down yet?" he asked, wondering if Scotty could even hear him over the constant purring.

"Almost, Captain," Scotty replied.

"Lock onto them and get them out of here as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

Scotty thought Jim was completely exasperated from this situation. They were finally in range and he began the transportation of the tribbles down to the planet, making sure to put them on the opposite side of the planet, and on an isolated continent.

Jim sat in the captain's chair waiting until all the tribbles had been transported. He did not think he had slept at all the night before with all the purring…not to mention that the tribbles were all over his room, even on his bed. Now that they were all gone, he felt very tired and sleepy. He yawned as he relaxed, savoring the silence on the Bridge. Spock arrived soon. "Captain, I am pleased to say that all the tribble trouble is over," he said.

Jim sat up and looked at Spock. "Are you trying to be funny?" he asked.

"It was an attempt to use humor to lighten the situation."

"I'm so tired right now, I don't feel like laughing, much less hearing a lame joke."

"I did not realize it was lame."

"Very." Jim looked at Sulu. "Mister Sulu, take us into orbit."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied. He was relieved that the tribbles were gone as well. He had petted some of them but he was definitely tired of the sound.

Scotty arrived at the Bridge. "They're all gone, Sir," he said. "I put them on a continent on the other side of the planet."

"Great," Jim replied. "Silence sounds so good."

"Absolutely, Sir."

"Mister Scott, you have control of the ship. I'm taking Spock, Bones, and Carol with me to the planet. Take care of the ship."

"Yes sir."

Jim yawned as he went into the turbo lift, followed by Spock. "Captain, it would not be irrational to rest before you go down to the planet," Spock said.

"I know that, Spock," Jim replied. "But I would rather just go on down there." He took out his communicator. "Bones, are you ready?"

"As ready as I always am," Bones replied.

Solan was waiting at the transporter room when they arrived. "Am I going with you?" he asked.

"Not this time," Jim replied. "You help Mister Scott take care of the ship. Spock is with me this time."

"Yes sir."

Bones and Carol were already in the transporter room, and they all beamed down to the planet surface. They could see that where there were once buildings that had been taken back by the woods. There was even still a paved street, although it was covered with undergrowth, and trees had even grown up through it. It was eerily quiet as they walked, carefully watching for any animals that might be around there.

"Do you believe everything died out, even the animals?" Carol asked.

"It's awfully quiet," Jim replied.

"I am not detecting any life signs in the immediate area, Captain," Spock said as he was scanning the area.

"Neither am I," Bones added.

"There may be small creatures that are not detectable, however."

"That too. Not to mention all these vines growing around here. Who knows what kind they are, and why all these people died out?"

"I don't think it was caused by a vine, Bones," Jim said.

"You never know. Could be some strange plant they had never seen and they were allergic to it."

"Bones. I think this was something more severe than a plant."

"I agree, Captain," Spock said. "But as you can see, the cities have been taken back by the forest."

"That's what usually happens," Jim said. "Let's walk around here and take readings for a while and maybe we'll find some sort of records or something."

They spread out slightly, taking readings, and looking at the area that was once occupied by people. It was hardly recognizable as a city anymore because of the growth of the forest, but the concrete was still there, of course.

"Captain, I am getting an…energy reading," Spock said.

"Energy?" Jim asked.

"Yes. It appears to be underground."

"Where?"

"This way."

They followed Spock over to a cave that jutted out from everything else. "We're not going in there, are we?" Bones asked. "How do you know what's in there?"

"I am not picking up any life signs in the cave, Doctor," Spock said.

"We didn't pick up this energy reading until now either."

"Let's just go and find out what it is," Jim said.

They went into the cave, keeping their recorders going. The cave was rather shallow as they entered it. Jim looked at the back wall as they were scanning it. "It appears that the energy reading is right under this floor," Spock said.

Jim looked down at the floor and squatted to get a closer look, pushing some of the loose dirt away. "I don't see anything that looks like anyone could get under this ground here," he said. "There must be some other way."

"Looks like just a small cave to me," Bones said. "There aren't even any bats in here."

Suddenly, Carol's feet began sinking in the dirt. "Jim!"

Jim was shocked to see that she sank down to her knees. "Carol!" He ran to her.

"Jim, no!" Bones yelled, but it was too late.

Jim and Carol sank through the dirt. Bones and Spock were still standing on the solid part of the ground. Spock grabbed his communicator. "Mister Scott, can you get a lock on Doctor Marcus and the captain?" he asked.

There was silence for a moment. "I'm not getting a reading," Scotty replied. "What's happening?"

"The captain and Doctor Marcus have…fallen through the ground."

"Spock, it's closing back up!" Bones exclaimed.

"Mister Scott, are you getting any readings?"

"I'm not getting anything, Sir," Scotty answered.

Bones and Spock just stared at the ground and then looked at each other. "Where did they go?" Bones asked.

"It appears that there is some sort of underground area here that is shielded from our scanners," Spock replied.

"How do we get them out?"

"I am not certain, but we must study this area further."

"In the meantime, Jim and Carol are…buried alive?"

"I do not believe they're buried, Doctor. I believe they have been kidnapped."

"By who?"

"I believe there may be some inhabitants of this world who are living underground."

"Why?"

"That is a question that I would like to know the answer to."

"They could be hurt after falling through something like that."

"We cannot worry about things that we cannot help. We must focus on finding a way to get to them."

"Right."

Jim and Carol had fallen into a cavern, along with a lot of dirt. Carol was unconscious as they hit bottom. Jim leaned over her to stop anymore dirt from burying her. He picked her up and got out of the dirt pile. "Carol?" he said as he laid her on the floor. He knew she was alive, but she was very dirty now and so was he. He thought he was going to be sore from falling like that but he had nothing broken.

"Halt!" someone said.

Jim stood up and drew his phaser as he did. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Question is: who are you? And what are you doing on this planet?"

Jim just stared at the newcomer a moment. She was a young humanoid woman but even in the gloom, he could see that she had purple eyes that looked like jewels, and brown hair. She stared at him with a look of seriousness and determination, as her jeweled eyes glistened in the dim light.

"We thought this planet was uninhabited," Jim said. "We came down here to find out why."

"You put yourselves in danger by coming to this planet. Don't you know better than to visit a planet you know nothing about? Especially one that the inhabitants died out? Aren't you smart enough to know that something caused them to die out?"

Jim just stood there a moment. "Why did you bring us down here?" he asked. "And how did you know we were here?"

"I brought you down here to tell you to get off this planet. I'm certainly not going up there."

"Why? Are you the only one here?"

"No."

Jim was not sure what to say now. "Is there something up there that can still kill people?" he asked. "Two of my friends are still up there."

"You should think more before you visit planets like this," the woman said. "My name is Tara."

"Jim Kirk." Jim knelt down beside Carol. "This is Carol. She's hurt. You have to let us go."

"I don't have to do anything. Are you the captain of a star ship?"

"I am."

"Then…you're not going anywhere."

Jim stood up as he heard the menace in her voice, but then she touched him with the rod she had which had an electric shock current. She touched his thigh and his leg collapsed under him. He started to draw his phaser again, but then she touched the side of his head. Jim did not even know when he hit the floor of the cavern.

Bones and Spock had not found any indication of a way into the floor of the cave where Jim and Carol had disappeared. "Someone must be operating this," Spock said. "They must have a way to know when someone is here."

"That means they're probably watching us?" Bones asked.

"I would think so."

"Well in that case…" Bones looked up at the ceiling of the cave. "Give us back our captain!" he yelled.

"Doctor, I do not believe that is going to work. Obviously, whoever did this does not intend to take the two of us. I am curious as to why someone would be living below the ground."

Bones swallowed hard. "Some deadly virus may have wiped these people out," he said. "Spock, we need to get out of here."

"I am beginning to agree with you, but we must find a way to rescue the captain and Doctor Marcus. I would suggest that we wear protective gear when we return."

"Then we're leaving?"

"For the time being. We must return to the Enterprise and discuss a plan."

"I hate to just leave them here like this."

"We have no choice at the moment, Doctor. Perhaps if we reconfigure the scanners on the Enterprise, it will be able to detect the obvious below-ground inhabitants."

"What if it's just an ancient booby trap, Spock? What if there is no way down there? What if there's no one there? They just fell into some booby trap and there's no one left who knows how to work it?"

"Doctor, such a bleak outlook is not going to help matters. We must work to find a solution, whatever the case may be."

"That's our friend down there, Spock."

"I am aware of that, but we must concentrate on finding a solution rather than thinking of the worst scenario that could be happening."

Bones sighed as he knew Spock was right. "Well, let's stop wasting time then," he said.

They left the cave, both of them apprehensive about doing so, but having no choice. It would take more than what they had with them to find a way to rescue Jim and Carol.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim woke up not remembering what happened until he looked around him. He tried to sit up but the sudden change in position caused his head to pound. He lay down for a moment, hoping that pain would subside. Carol sat down beside him then. "Jim?"

"Carol. Are you alright?"

"I have a bit of a headache, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Have you met our captor?"

"Yes. She's very demanding."

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"Yes, but I have been here with you most of the time."

"We really have to start analyzing these places more."

"This is not your fault."

Jim rubbed his face. "We transported those tribbles to the other continent," he said. "Are they all going to die?"

"I don't know, Jim," Carol said. "But we had no way of knowing."

Jim finally sat up as he thought maybe his head would not explode. "Oh, my head."

"Did you hit your head?"

"No. She had some kind of rod. I think she shocked me."

"We're below the ground."

"I know. She said something about why the inhabitants died out. She believes whatever was there is still there. There was nothing detected."

"Perhaps whatever killed the inhabitants of the planet is gone now."

Jim started to stand up but his hip seemed not to want to hold him up. "What's wrong?" Carol asked.

"She shocked my hip too," Jim said. He stood up slowly and took slow steps trying to get his muscles moving again.

"Jim, how are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know, but maybe we can convince this person that whatever killed everyone is not there anymore."

They heard someone approaching. Jim stood still as Tara came into view. "You have no right to hold us down here," Jim said. "Whatever you were afraid of up there is gone. There's nothing deadly in the atmosphere anymore. What caused everyone to die out and how did you end up down here?"

"You are not in charge here, Captain," Tara replied. "I want you to take us away from this miserable planet. We're tired of living underground."

"You're not listening. There's no reason for you to be living underground."

Tara stepped closer to him. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"There's a micro-organism. Certain people are susceptible to it in the atmosphere, others aren't. However, once those susceptible people have contracted the sickness, they can pass it on to others."

"Sickness?"

"Yes. The organism attacks the respiratory system."

Jim was starting to get a little nervous. "How do you know whether you're infected or not?"

"You don't know until you get sick."

"Is there a cure?"

"If there was, do you think we would be down here? We would have eradicated the organism by now."

"So if anyone is infected, they die? Then how did you survive?"

"Those who were not infected moved down here, and I was born years later. That should be obvious."

"Then how do you know it's still there? Maybe it can't live without a host. We didn't detect anything."

"Like I said, you can't detect anything. We could be wrong, but we don't want to take the chance. We want you to get us off this planet."

"If you're holding me hostage, I can't do that," Jim said.

"I didn't intend to hurt you or your…girlfriend. I was only trying to warn you at first."

"By opening up that thing and dropping us down here?"

"You're unharmed."

Jim scowled. "My head hurts, and my hip doesn't feel right. That hip had been injured before."

"Are you going to help us or not?"

"Maybe we can help you determine if the micro-organism is still there," Jim said. "Wouldn't you rather live on your planet if you could?"

Tara just stared at him a moment. "I've never lived on the planet. I've only gone up there with protective gear on."

"How do you keep the organism from getting down here? You must have some sort of ventilation system."

"Of course."

"If you can do all that, why do you allow some little micro-organism to defeat you?" Jim asked.

Tara frowned. "Are you calling us stupid?"

"Of course not."

"He's saying that you should use your technology to purify your planet," Carol said. "Or to determine whether the organism even still exists. And we can help you."

"You make it sound so easy," Tara said. "If it was easy, don't you think we would have done it long ago? We do not have the technology to do such a thing."

"Our ship is the most advanced of its kind," Jim said. "We'll help you. I have science officers who can help you."

Tara just stood there silent a moment. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Well, we can never be certain of anything, but we can sure try."

"I accept your help, and I apologize for your pain."

"That's alright," Jim said.

"I will introduce you to the rest of my people."

They followed Tara to another area of the cavern, and it was a large open area that was brightly lit, and Jim could see that they had built "rooms" or maybe it was apartments in the rock. He could see the extensive carving that went into the work, and it was built like a building with several stories…but it was inside the rock.

"Jim, it's amazing," Carol said.

Jim had to agree. "I agree," he replied. He could see that there were also caverns that went further back into the rock as well, and it was like tunnels that were lit. "I've never seen anything like this."

"It's like a hotel."

"Or an apartment complex."

Tara took them over to a man who did not look happy. "Who are these people, Tara?" he asked.

"This is Jim Kirk," Tara answered. "He's the captain of a star ship, and the lady is his girlfriend."

Jim did not know how she knew that. He had not told her, and he wondered if it was really that obvious. Carol stood close to him, and he wondered if she was nervous. He was a little nervous himself. He noticed that this man had the same jewel-like eyes that Tara had, although his were green. He wondered if they developed that because of living underground. Perhaps it helped them to see in darkness…although he had to admit, it was not extremely dark in the cavern.

"This is Joran, my father," Tara said. "He is the leader of the Kurlans."

"Why have you come to this planet?" Joran asked.

"Well, we were curious about it," Jim answered. "We wanted to figure out why the inhabitants died out, and find out more about the planet."

"Curiosity is not always a good thing, Captain Kirk. You should not have come here."

"I'm beginning to realize that. If you'll just let us out of here, we'll be going back to our ship."

"If you go back to your ship now, you may become ill with the micro-organism and spread it through your ship. We can quarantine you here."

Jim shook his head. "We have a very good doctor on our ship," he said. "If we become ill, he will take care of us. But we have not detected anything in your atmosphere. How do you know the organism is still there?"

"We will know soon enough."

"We want to go back to our ship. We'll deal with whatever happens there."

Joran was silent for a moment. "If that is what you wish, but in the future, you should be more careful about visiting planets you know nothing about," he said.

"How do we get out of here?"

"Tara will show you the way out. We would appreciate if you would not broadcast our situation here, but that you would let it be known why there is no one living on this planet."

"And if we prove to you that there's nothing there to hurt you? Will you start living on your planet again?"

"Captain, you should go now, and leave us alone."

"If that's what you want. I'm sorry we disturbed you but we were just exploring."

"Explore somewhere else."

Jim thought he could not get a kind word from these people. "Tara asked us to take you all away from this planet," he said.

Tara was visibly troubled that he had said that. Joran looked at her. "I do not understand why she would say something like that," he said. "We do not wish to leave."

"Perhaps there are some who don't like living like moles."

Joran stiffened and narrowed his jeweled eyes at Jim. "We have no more to say to each other," he said. "Tara, take them out of here. You and I will talk later."

Jim and Carol went with Tara, and she led them down one of the lighted tunnels. "I take it you're not happy living here," Carol said since Jim did not say anything.

"I don't have anything to say," Tara replied. "I don't have a say in what we do."

"There may be no reason for you to live here like this."

"I don't have a choice."

"In a few years, you may be the leader," Jim said. "Maybe you can make a difference then."

"I would never be the leader here," Tara said.

"Why not?"

Tara stopped and looked at them when they were far enough from the compound. "Only men are leaders here," she said.

"Not even the leader's own daughter?" Carol asked.

"Not even."

Tara walked on and they soon came to an outside exit that was protected by two energy shields. They went inside one, and Tara stood and looked out the exit for a moment, and then she looked at Jim and Carol. "You can get out here," she said. "I have to close it right back after you go out."

"Do you ever go out there?" Jim asked.

"That's not allowed."

"But you do it anyway, don't you?"

"No one can know that."

"If you know there's nothing out there, why don't you tell others?"

"They won't believe me. They'll only believe that I am just one who is immune."

"Well, we'll try to help you, but I'm afraid there's not a whole lot we can do…unless you want to come with us."

Tara did not say anything for a long time as she looked out the exit. "I just wonder what life would be like if we weren't trapped underground," she said.

"Come with us, and we'll show you," Jim replied. "Come to our ship."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"If I leave, they will not allow me to come back."

"And you would miss your father."

"Yes. He may be stubborn, but I love him."

"Why did you ask us to take you all away from here if you knew it wasn't possible?"

"I don't know."

"You have your chance now."

"Just find that evidence for us."

"We'll try."

Tara let Jim and Carol out. Jim got his communicator to contact the Enterprise…

Spock, Bones, Scotty, Sulu, Solan, and Uhura were gathered around the science station. "I don't see why the scanners aren't picking this up," Scotty said. "They should be reading it, unless it's shielded some way."

"Obviously that's what it is," Bones said. "How are we supposed to get Jim and Carol out of there?"

"I don't know, Laddy. They're hidden down there wherever they are."

"I do not believe that such a device can exist without someone operating it," Spock said. "There certainly cannot be shielding such as this without someone maintaining it. Therefore, it is logical to believe that there are beings living beneath the surface of the planet, and perhaps there is another way in or out of the cavern."

"I didn't see anything," Bones said.

"We were not looking for a way."

The communication system whistled. "Spock," Jim said. "You copy this?"

"Captain, are you okay?" Spock asked.

"Other than a few bruises, and maybe a headache, we're fine. Beam us out of here."

Scotty hurried to the transporter room, and the others followed him. Jim and Carol were soon appearing on the transporter pad. "Jim, what happened?" Spock asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Jim said.

"Are you alright?" Bones asked.

"I think so. My hip hurts. It's that hip that Khan injured. She shocked me."

"Well, before you tell any long stories, you're going to the medical bay."

"Fine. I think we can probably tell you while we're there."

"Great."

They were soon in the medical bay. Jim lay down on a bed. "Check her first," he said. "She hit her head when she fell through that…whatever it was."

Carol sat down on a bed, and Bones scanned her head. "No concussion," he said. "I guess you have a hard head too."

"Captain, I would like you to tell me what happened," Spock said.

"Well, we fell through that trap door," Jim said. "When we got down there, there was a young woman named Tara. She knocked me out, and the next thing I know, she's telling us that she wants us to get them off the planet. When we met her father later, he did not agree. They all live underground in this…it's like a hotel or an apartment complex, and it's all hewn out in the rocks. It's incredible, but Tara isn't happy living there."

"Doesn't sound like much fun to me either," Bones said as he was scanning Jim. "Why do they want to live underground?"

"The planet was wiped out by a micro-organism…or at least that's what they said. They said that everyone isn't susceptible to it, but there are some who are, and once they are infected by it, they can spread it to everyone else."

Bones just stood there a moment. "Are you telling me that we were exposed to some micro-organism on this planet?" he asked.

"We can't know that it's even still there. It's been years, Bones. How can it survive with no hosts?"

Bones considered that. "I don't know, but how will we know if we come down with this…sickness?"

"She said it's a respiratory illness."

"Captain, I detected nothing on the planet," Spock said.

"It may have died out after they left the planet surface," Jim replied. "Where would something like that come from?"

"It could have been a natural occurrence, or someone could have visited their planet and brought it there."

"Either way, they're afraid to come to the surface again because of the unpredictability of the sickness. There's no way to tell who's vulnerable."

"That means everyone who was down there needs to stay quarantined until we find out," Bones said.

"Bones, I don't think there's any danger anymore," Jim said. "Remember, we even put those tribbles down there. Have Scotty scan and see if the tribbles are okay."

"I will tell him, Captain," Spock said. "However, organisms that affect humanoids do not always affect animals."

"Check anyway."

"Jim, we might not even be able to tell without having one of the critters here," Bones said.

"One thing at a time, Bones."

"Maybe I can test all of us, take tissue samples and find out if we've been exposed to something."

"That's a good idea. Do that."

"Alright. I'll start with you."

Jim just lay there while Bones prepared to test them all for something unknown. He hoped there was nothing to find.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, Jim was in his quarters where Bones had demanded that he stay unless he wore a mask. He supposed he could sleep tonight since he could do nothing else. His communicator chirped at him. "Kirk here," he said.

"Jim, are you in your quarters?" Carol asked.

"I am. Bones would have my hide otherwise."

"He said it would be fine if I…join you there and we can be miserable together."

Jim could not help but smile. "Good."

"I'll be there shortly. I'm picking us up a snack on the way."

"I'll be waiting for you."

Jim laid his communicator down and lay down on the bed. At least he would not have to be quarantined alone. His hip still hurt some anyway.

Carol soon arrived and they had their snack that she had brought. "Do you think we can prove to the Kurlans that their atmosphere is safe?" she asked as they lay on the bed.

"Some people are very stubborn," Jim said. "They're convinced of something and won't believe anything else."

"They could be right though. They have lived there all these years."

"Yeah, but moving underground. Haven't they ever even been curious as to whether it was safe or not?"

"Fear I guess. Being raised with fear of something paralyzes any actions that might relax that fear."

"You're starting to sound like Spock."

Carol smiled. "Well, we do work together sometimes."

Jim leaned over to kiss her, and his communicator whistled at him. "You know what? I think somebody's watching us and they call me just when I'm going to kiss you."

Carol laughed. "That would be illegal, wouldn't it?"

Jim got his communicator. "Yes. What is it?"

"Jim, I didn't find anything that indicates that anyone's infected by a virus or anything, but I did find something unusual in yours and Spock's tissue samples," Bones said.

Jim sat up. "What did you find?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen it before. I will say this: it looks like some sort of micro-organism just like they described."

"Are you saying that Spock and I are infected?"

"I don't know, but if you have any sort of symptoms…"

"I feel fine, Bones."

"If you start not feeling fine, tell me right then."

"What kind of symptoms would we be looking for?"

"Well, from what you described, it sounds like anything from a stuffy nose to coughing."

"And they said that if we're infected, we can infect those who aren't?" Jim asked as he looked at Carol.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Bones. Let me know if you find out anything else. Maybe this thing won't affect Spock and me."

"I'm going to work on something to get rid of it anyway…just in case."

"Good."

"Jim, you should probably come back to the medical bay. We don't know what we're dealing with here."

"Right. I'll be right down there. Tell Spock too."

Jim ended that transmission and looked at Carol, and she was looking very worried. "You're infected with something that wiped out a whole planet," she said.

"It doesn't matter," Jim replied. "Bones will find a cure."

"What if there's not one?"

"I wanta know how those tribbles are doing. Will you go and ask Mister Scott if he can see if there are still as many…or more than before?"

"You're trying to keep me from going to the medical bay with you so I won't hear how severe this is. I'm not a child, Jim."

"I know that. Fine. Let's go."

"Besides, I have to go too."

Jim and Carol put on the masks they had been given before and they headed for the medical bay. Crew members that they passed by in the corridor looked a bit alarmed seeing Jim wearing the mask.

Spock arrived at the medical bay at the same time Jim did. "Captain," he said as he gestured to the door.

Jim went on in where Bones already had beds prepared for them. "So what do you know about this?" Jim asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I know it's some sort of amoeba-like critter," Bones said.

"Amoeba?"

"Yeah." Bones scanned Jim again, and then went over to Spock. "That's about all I know. I haven't actually figured out what it's doing yet…or if it's doing anything."

"Aren't those things parasites?" Jim asked.

"If they get in the wrong place."

"I would think that my…our bodies are the wrong place."

"Yeah, probably."

Jim hated Bones' nonchalant way of avoiding telling the real seriousness of a situation. "Bones, will you just tell us everything?" he asked.

"I don't know anything yet!" Bones said just a little irritably. "Maybe we should think about wearing protective gear to planets we know nothing about from now on! Just because a planet is _inhabitable_ doesn't mean it should be inhabited."

"Doctor, you should soften your tone when you are speaking to the captain," Spock said. "He is simply wanting to know the seriousness of this infection."

"I just told you that I don't know anything yet. I've told you plenty of times that there are things out here in space that could wipe us out."

"There is no cause for this level of confrontation."

"Yeah, well, you're not the one who has to try and find a cure for something you've never seen that could kill your friends."

"Relax, Bones," Jim said. "Nobody is blaming you for anything."

"I didn't say they were."

Bones came over to Jim with a hypospray. "What's that for?" Jim asked.

"Maybe it'll help you resist an infection," Bones said, "And it'll help you sleep."

He stuck Jim in the neck. "I hate that," Jim said.

"I know you do," Bones replied as he headed over to Spock.

Jim started to feel sleepy immediately. He looked at Carol. "I guess I'm spending the night in here," he said.

"I'll be here with you," Carol replied.

Jim and Spock were soon asleep. Carol went over to Bones. "Doctor McCoy, do you have any hope that you will find a cure?" she asked.

"I don't know," Bones said. "I've never seen an amoeba that attacked the lungs."

"Neither have I. I'll help you if you need me."

"I can use all the help I can get."

"Why do you suppose we're not infected?"

"I don't know. I do know that they said only certain people are infected. If they start showing symptoms of an infection, we'll have to quarantine them in a force field."

Carol looked at Jim lying on the bed. She hated the thought that he could die while they looked for a cure, but she also knew that they would be working hard on it to prevent that.

During the night, Jim turned over on his side as he coughed in his sleep. Bones and Carol both looked around at him as they were standing at the research station. Neither of them wanted to say anything, but they knew what it meant.

Jim turned back over onto his back as he coughed again, and then he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at Bones. "Was I coughing?" he asked, but then his own question was answered.

Bones and Carol put on masks and then went over to Jim. "We have to move you, Jim," Bones said as he put a mask on Jim as well.

They moved Jim over to another area of the medical bay that was protected by a force field. He was still very groggy but he knew what was happening. "Am I going to die?" he asked.

"Not if I can help it," Bones replied. "You just relax."

Jim coughed again as he lay down. Bones stuck him in the neck again. "I'll be able to treat you without coming behind the force field," he said.

"Is it that bad?" Jim asked.

Bones looked very troubled about the situation. "I don't know, Jim, but it's better safe than sorry."

Jim nodded. Bones and Carol moved outside the force field wall and he activated it. "You can remove the mask now," Bones said.

Jim took the mask off as he was almost asleep again. Carol looked at Bones as she removed her own mask. "How much time does he have?" she asked.

Bones looked at her and she could see the concern on his face. "I don't know," he said. "I've never dealt with this before."

"Why isn't Spock coughing yet?"

"I don't know. The Vulcan anatomy is not like ours."

Bones went over to Spock's bed and did a scan. "There are no signs of any infections, but that doesn't mean he won't show any," he said. "Let's just get busy with a cure."

As they worked, Jim's coughing became worse, and Spock sat up. He realized that Jim had been moved. "Doctor…"

Bones looked around at Spock. "Jim is infected, Spock," he said. "We had to move him behind the force field."

"Is there any hope for a cure?"

"We're working on it."

"Am I also infected?"

"You're not coughing. Do you feel like your nose is stopped up or anything?"

"No."

"I would like to analyze tissue from you again. If you're not infected, I might be able to figure out why and it might help us help Jim…and maybe even those people down on the planet."

"Anything that will help."

"Give me a minute."

Jim coughed in his sleep until he woke up and sat up. Bones walked over to the force field. "Let me get a blood sample from you," he said.

Jim looked at him. "I feel like I have a really bad cold," he said.

"You do. Only it's not a cold. Just lie still."

Jim lay still in front of the force field which had gloves attached that Bones could use to work. He put his hands into the gloves. Jim pulled up his sleeve and looked at Bones. "Do you think you're going to find a cure?" he asked.

"Don't ask me that," Bones replied. "Spock over there is not coughing or anything. I'm hoping maybe I can get something from that."

Bones could hear Jim wheezing while he worked. He tried not to pay that any attention and concentrate on what he was doing. "Are you sure you and Carol are alright?" Jim asked.

"We have had no symptoms at all, and there was no sign of anything," Bones replied.

Carol walked over to the force field, and Jim could see the worry on her face. "Don't worry about me," Jim said.

"Don't tell me that," Carol replied.

"I know. You're going to worry no matter what I say."

"Why shouldn't I worry?"

Bones finished getting the blood sample which was transferred to the research station. He looked at Jim and then went back to the station himself. He was afraid he would not find a cure in time. He had not spoken with the people on the planet himself to know how long anyone survived once they were sick. He just hoped something would come along fast.

Spock came over to the research station. "May I assist as well?" he asked. He was wearing a mask.

"I'm not sure what you can do, Spock," Bones said. "But you can look at what we're doing."

Just then, Bones' communicator chirped at him. He flipped it open and set it on the counter. "Yeah."

"How is the captain?" Scotty asked.

Bones looked at Spock. "The doctor is working on a cure," Spock said.

"Mister Spock. Are you well?"

"I am unaffected, Mister Scott."

"So, how's the captain?" Scotty was beginning to think he was getting the run-around.

"He is in quarantine, and we are working on a cure."

"Is he sick?"

Spock looked at Bones, who just glanced at him. "He has developed a cough, Mister Scott," he said.

Scotty almost stood up from the captain's chair. "A cough?"

"Yes. Do not alarm the rest of the crew, Mister Scott."

"Yes sir. How bad is it?"

"You only need to know that we are working on a cure. I would like you to attempt to hail the planet. If they have the technology necessary to live underground as they are, they surely have the technology to communicate."

"Yes sir. I'll get Lieutenant Uhura on that right now."

"Let me know if you have any success."

"Aye."

Spock ended the transmission. "What do you hope to accomplish by talking to them?" Bones asked.

"Perhaps they have some insight into this sickness," Spock said.

"If they cared about anyone at all, they could have had some kind of message warning people who might show up that there's a deadly virus there that wiped out a whole planet!"

"Doctor, being angry at the inhabitants of Kurl is not going to help in this situation."

"You know what, Spock? I don't care for your logic right now. Our friend is in there, and he's going to DIE if we can't find a cure! Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Of course it does."

"Alright then! Don't talk to me about being angry!"

"This is not the time to argue," Carol said before they could argue anymore. "You both should put your energies into working."

Bones frowned and continued what he was doing, and Spock got back to work as well. "If he cannot contact them, I will go down to the planet," Spock said. "Since I am already exposed to the sickness, it will be no risk."

"How do you know that?" Bones asked. "How do you know that being exposed twice won't give you enough of that micro-organism to get sick?"

"It is a risk I am willing to take because our captain will die if something is not done."

Bones could not argue with that."You'll just have to wear a protective suit," he said. "We have plenty of those around here."

As the night wore on, Jim was coughing even more and could not stay asleep even being sedated. They had had no contact from the planet, so Spock was intending to go down to the planet and try to talk to the people there. He would be wearing protective gear so that he would not infect anyone there, nor would he be exposed to the micro-organism again.

"I'm going with you," Bones said as he was stepping onto the transporter pad with Spock.

"What is the purpose?" Spock asked.

"I'm getting some samples down there if I can. I want an air sample, and I want a blood sample from someone down there if I can get one."

"Since we have coordinates of where Jim and Doctor Marcus exited the underground cavern, perhaps we will be able to be beamed directly there."

"Hopefully. Then we won't have to search for it."

They were wearing the same sort of suits that Jim had space-jumped in twice. Therefore, they would not expose anyone, and they would not be exposed either. Carol would be continuing to work on the samples they already had while Spock and Bones went to the planet. Two nurses were also monitoring Jim's condition. Bones had placed him on oxygen and they were hoping it would help him.

"Beam us down, Mister Scott," Spock said.

Scotty nodded. He hoped they could find some information. He had gone to the medical bay to see the captain for himself. He had tried to keep the seriousness of it from everyone, but it had been impossible, because they had gone to see him themselves. They were worried about their captain and they had a right to be.

Bones and Spock were soon appearing on the planet below, and they could see the entrance to the cave. As they neared, they could see a woman on the other side of the force field, and she looked alarmed. She started to back away from the field. "Wait," Spock said. "We are from the star ship Enterprise. We are here to ask for your help."

"You know Jim Kirk?" the woman asked.

"Yes. You must be Tara."

"I am. What can we do to help you?"

"Our captain, Jim Kirk, has become ill with the sickness you told him of."

Tara was visibly alarmed. "Then it's true!" she said. "It still exists."

"Apparently. Please, we need information so that we can help him, and possibly help you as well."

"How can you help us?"

Bones was just about to get angry. "Look!" he interrupted. "Our captain is dying! Our friend! We need to know anything you know about this sickness! Please!"

Tara looked at him with her purple, jeweled eyes. "I will let you speak to my father," she said. "He can help you. I will let you inside. You must come in quickly."

Spock and Bones waited and she opened the force field. They went in and she activated it right away, and then purified the air inside. "Come with me," Tara said as she deactivated the second force field.

They followed her to the cavern and were amazed. "This is the place Jim and Carol described," Bones said, stating the obvious.

"It is quite fascinating," Spock said.

Bones thought that was an understatement, but he knew Spock was a genius at understatements. A man came over to them who did not look at all happy. "Tara, you have brought more outsiders here!" he said.

"Father, they need our help," Tara said. "The captain is sick."

Joran frowned as he looked saddened by the news. "There is nothing that can be done for him," he said. "I am sorry."

"Please," Bones replied. "All I want is all the information you have about the sickness and the micro-organism."

"I will give you whatever we have. I hope that you can find a cure for him."

Bones had not expected so much cooperation but he supposed maybe he had been wrong to think they were barbarians for not having a warning somewhere. "Come with me," Joran said.

Bones and Spock followed him to another part of the cavern that looked like a science laboratory. Joran went over to a computer bank and began punching buttons. Bones looked around the place. "So what do you do here?" he asked.

"Whatever is necessary," Joran replied.

"Have you experimented to try and find a cure for your planet?" Spock asked.

"We have."

Bones looked at Spock, wondering if they were going to get any straight answers. Joran finally came back over to them with a data card. "That contains all the information we have about the sickness and the organism," he said. "I hope that it will help you to help your captain." He frowned. "I cannot believe that it will."

"How do you know?" Bones asked. "Has anyone had the sickness since you've been living underground?"

"Tara does not know that we have attempted to eradicate the organism. We did not want to get their hopes up. I thank you for wearing protective gear."

"About that. You should have some sort of warning message to ships that pass by here so they'll know what's happening down here."

"If others discovered us, they might not be as courteous as you. We have had some who have come to our world and would have attempted to take over our living space had they been able to enter. However, they became ill. They were the ones we attempted to save. We could not. All the information is there. Perhaps there is something in your technology or knowledge that will be the answer."

"Thank you," Spock said. "We will let you know if we are successful, and we will help you if we can."

"Thank you. Tara will show you out."

Spock and Bones followed Tara to the exit. "Thank you for your help," Spock said.

"I hope the captain will live," Tara said with her sadness showing in her eyes.

Bones could not keep his sadness at that statement from showing. She let them out, and Spock called Scotty to beam them back to the ship. "Beam us directly to the medical bay, Mister Scott," Spock said.

"Yes sir," Scotty replied.

Bones and Spock were soon in the medical bay where Carol was looking through the force field at Jim. She looked at them. "Please tell me you found something," she said.

"We have more information," Bones replied as he was taking off the space suit to put into a detoxifier. He supposed it was an anti-microbial this time.

When that was done, Bones hurried back over to the research station. He had more information about the Kurlans now and what kind of metabolism they had. It was quite similar to theirs so he did not have to worry about that. He only had to find something that would kill the infection.


	6. Chapter 6

Bones worked on the cure until he felt like his eyes would pop out of his head. He had had to take breaks from his work to do what he could to help Jim. He had even considered putting him in a cryotube. He had not ruled that out yet. He thought maybe if he did freeze him, the micro-organism might die, but that was not a guarantee. Spock had done some experiments with the organism and was now doing one with cold.

Bones walked over to the force field. He hated the idea that Jim could die in there alone. He had finally convinced Carol to go and get some rest, and he knew he would have to eventually. "Jim," he said. "Jim."

Jim did not respond. Bones could hear him wheezing, and he had put on protective gear to go in, and he was about to do that now. "I have to go in and check on him again," he said.

Spock stopped him. "It has only been approximately thirty minutes since you last went in," he said.

Bones looked at him. "I know that."

"Do you believe it will change his condition if you go in again now?"

"I don't know, but it sure won't hurt him."

"I believe the micro-organism can be slowed down by cold. However, it does not seem to kill it."

"Another failed experiment."

"We must not give up, Doctor. There is an answer."

"What are we supposed to do? Freeze Jim until we find the cure?"

"Would it not be better than watching him die?"

Bones frowned. "I am sorry for being so blunt," Spock said.

"I guess sometimes we have to be blunt and logical, even when we don't want to face the truth."

They both looked into the room where Jim was. "Why didn't it make you sick, Spock?" Bones asked. "I didn't find anything different that…"

"I do not know, but we must work together to find out. Perhaps we can employ the help of the Kurlans as well. We can combine our knowledge with theirs and perhaps together we can find a solution."

"How many times have we saved his life, Spock? And how many times has he risked his life to save ours. We have all this technology and it's not doing any good!"

"We must keep working. We can put the captain into a cryotube to preserve him."

Bones nodded. "I wanta check him over again first," he said.

While Spock was getting a cryotube, Bones got into protective gear and went into the room where Jim was. He scanned him but nothing had changed, although he thought maybe the organism was not working as fast now that Jim was on oxygen. "Jim," he said. "Jim, we have to put you in a cryotube."

Bones was surprised that Jim actually opened his eyes. "Jim, I'm sorry. We're trying everything. We're putting you in the cryotube so we can have more time."

Jim wanted to tell Bones that he was scared but he could not. "I know you're scared," Bones said. "I'm scared enough for both of us. Don't worry. You'll be fine." He gave Jim a sedative and he was soon asleep.

They got Jim into the cryotube and then stood there a moment. "We must not waste any time, Doctor," Spock said.

Bones felt almost exhausted as he got into his protective suit again. Solan arrived at the medical bay. "I want to go with you," he said.

"You can't help us, Solan," Bones replied.

"What can I do then?"

"Help Uhura contact people and try to find someone who knows something about this."

Solan nodded. "How long can he live in there?"

"A long time."

"Even with the micro-organism?"

"Solan, we have to get busy. I can't answer all these questions."

"Well, I'm staying here with him then."

"The nurse will stay with him. You can't help him."

Solan frowned. Then he and Bones whirled around when they heard Spock cough. He looked at them as he already had his protective suit on. "We must hurry, Doctor," he said.

"Spock, you need some sort of treatment," Bones said.

"Perhaps I can receive something from the Kurlans. Let's not waste anymore time."

Bones looked at Solan who looked almost as worried as he did. Bones followed Spock to the transporter room. "Beam us to the coordinates of the entrance," Spock said.

"Yes sir," the transporter technician replied. "Good luck, Sir."

Spock and Bones were soon down on the planet again at the entrance. "How do we let her know we're here?" Bones asked.

"I believe they will know we are here," Spock replied but he looked around the entrance to see if there were any ways to notify the ones inside.

It was only a few minutes before Tara came to the entrance. "How is the captain?" she asked.

"He is very ill," Spock replied. "We would like to work with your scientists and doctors to find a cure for this illness."

"They will help you all they can."

"I must inform you that I have also developed a cough, but I assure you that the suit I now wear will not allow any sickness to be spread."

"Come along then."

Tara let them in and then decontaminated the area between the force fields before she opened the one that led into the cavern. They soon came to the cavern and she led them to her father. "They need our help, Father," Tara said. "The captain is very ill."

"I am not certain how much help we can be," Joran said. "But we will try."

"We need to talk to your doctors and scientists," Bones said. "Maybe together we can figure out another way. They'll know what they tried, and we know what we tried."

"Come this way."

Just then, Spock coughed again. Joran looked at him. "I too am becoming infected," Spock said.

They followed Joran to another area of the cavern, and he explained to the others there what they needed. Bones and Spock were welcomed into the science station…or that was what they thought to call it. They had no time to ask questions.

"My name is Simon," their first acquaintance said. His eyes were blue jeweled.

Bones could not help but notice the eyes of the Kurlans. They had never known anything about the Kurlans but he could not help but wonder if they had always had eyes like that.

They all began working together, and sharing what they had already done to try and cure the illness. Bones and Spock discovered that they Kurlans had taken different routes than they had, and they would figure out more precise routes to take.

"It's amazing that it can even survive extreme cold," Bones said.

"It can," Simon replied. "However, if you notice, the cold slows it down considerably. I believe if a host were frozen for long enough, the organism would die. I believe they cannot survive if they cannot eat and move for long enough."

"How long would that be?"

"I do not know. We do not have the technology to freeze a person in stasis."

"Well, we do. Our captain is in a cryotube right now."

Spock considered what they were saying. "If it is possible to freeze the organism out, it would be logical that it would freeze when there is cold weather on this planet," he said.

"We don't have cold weather here," Simon said. "It is only cold at the north and the south."

"Somewhere that the organism most likely does not reside." Spock coughed again. "I would like to try an experiment. If I were to go to one of the poles and breathe the cold air there, could it kill the organism?"

Bones thought about that. "It could freeze your lungs," he said.

"It is worth a try, Doctor."

"I'll have to monitor you."

"Of course."

Bones looked at Simon. "Keep working until we get back," he said. "If this doesn't work, we'll have to keep trying."

"If it does work, we may have already cured the captain," Spock pointed out.

"Let's just hope."

"We know the cold slows the organism down but we do not know what the affect would be with prolonged exposure."

Tara let them out of the cavern, and Bones contacted the Enterprise to beam them up. They were soon in the transporter room. "Did you find something?" Scotty asked.

"We have an idea," Bones said. "We need a shuttle to go to one of the poles. We're doing an experiment." He looked at Spock. "We could very well do this in the medical bay."

"Yes, but that is a controlled environment," Spock said. "If we find that natural cold air such as is at the poles can kill the organism, we may be able to help this planet."

"I don't see how. We can't change the climate of the planet."

"I am not talking about changing the climate, Doctor…only to create a temporary winter. But that would be a waste of time if we do not know that it can work."

"Alright, Spock."

They were soon in a shuttle with Solan piloting it. "I don't know how long you can stay out there in that cold air, Spock," Bones said. "The suit will keep your body from freezing but breathing in the air is certainly going to make a difference."

"That is the entire point, Doctor," Spock replied. "It is also why you will be monitoring me."

Bones made sure his environmental suit was working. He hated being cold and he figured he was about to be very cold…at least for a moment when his suit was shocked by that freezing weather out there.

When they got to the northern pole, it was definitely cold, and the wind was strong enough to shake the shuttle, and the snow was thick enough that it was very hard to see. "I hope you know what you're doing," Solan said. "If I didn't have sensors, I wouldn't know where I'm going."

"Just get us down there," Bones replied.

"I'm almost shivering just looking at what the temperature is out there. Make sure you don't leave the door open."

Bones shook his head. "You would say that."

Solan was glad he also had on a protective suit, but he still felt cold. If there was one thing he did not like, it was extreme cold.

They were soon landed, and Bones and Spock opened the hatch. They were bombarded by snow and wind. They managed to get down the ramp and Bones stood next to the ship for a little shelter from the howling wind. "Go ahead, Spock, before this sensor freezes," he said feeling like his teeth were about to chatter, although his environmental suit was adjusting quickly.

Spock stepped away from Bones a few feet and then took off his helmet. He had to turn his back to the wind to breathe at all, and he could definitely tell he was breathing air that was much too cold, as his lungs began hurting. He coughed violently once but then he just stood there.

"Spock, come back over here!" Bones yelled over the howling wind.

"I believe it will take a little longer, Doctor!" Spock replied.

"Spock…"

"Do not argue!"

Bones kept his scanners going although they were about to freeze over. He would not know whether the experiment worked or not until they tested Spock again. After ten minutes, Spock put his helmet back on and got over to Bones. "Well, it either worked or it didn't," Bones said. "Let's get back down there and find out."

Spock nodded and they went into the ship. Solan lifted off and they were on their way. "So do you think it worked?" Solan asked.

"No way of knowing yet," Bones replied. "We have to run more tests, but there's a good chance."

When they got back to the Enterprise, Bones and Spock went to the medical bay, and Bones took another sample from Spock while he stayed behind the force field. Spock had not coughed since he was in the frozen north. Bones studied the sample very thoroughly and could definitely see that some of the tissue had been frozen, but it appeared that the only tissue that was very noticeably frozen was what had been damaged by the organism. However, the organisms that were there appeared to be dead. They certainly were not attached anymore, nor were they moving.

Bones went over to the force field and went in to where Spock was. "I think it worked, Spock," he said.

"That is good news, Doctor," Spock replied. "Was there any damage from the cold?"

"Not permanent. I can definitely treat you for that. Question is: how do we treat Jim for this?"

"Since he is frozen in stasis, we may not have to do anything further."

"But like you said, that's a controlled environment. I wonder if it has worked the same way."

"He is likely much colder than I was at the pole."

"But his vitals are slowed down to practically nothing. He's not actually breathing in the air at a high rate."

"There is only one way to find out, Doctor."

Bones nodded as he looked at the cryotube. "Let's wake him up."

Spock and Bones kept on their protective suits as they activated the cryotube to defrost. Carol and Solan walked in. She was also wearing a protective suit. They all waited while Jim was thawed, and then Bones gave him a hypospray injection.

Jim started to move but his breathing was definitely ragged and still labored. "Jim?" Bones said.

Jim looked at him but then he coughed. They got Jim out of the cryotube and into the bed behind the force field. He was quite uncomfortable until Bones gave him oxygen and another hypospray injection to ease his breathing. "I have to take another tissue sample," he said.

As Bones studied the tissue sample, he could see that being in stasis had had just about the same affect on Jim as the natural cold had on Spock, except there was no tissue damage from the cold. "Well, so far, so good," Bones said. "If these things don't move, we'll know we've succeeded, and maybe we can figure out a way to help that planet."

"Perhaps, Doctor," Spock replied. "I do believe it would be wise to wait until we are certain before we assume that the problem has been eradicated."

"I know not to get my hopes up, Spock."

"But there is a great chance, right?" Carol asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Bones said. He thought he was starting to know how tired he was now that some of his stress was relaxing. "I want to try and repair some of the tissue damage, and maybe that will help with the healing process. I'll get to you after him, Spock."

"I will gladly wait, Doctor," Spock replied.

When that was done, Jim was breathing much easier but still had more healing to do. Bones worked on Spock next and then he sat down beside the force field where Jim was. While he sat there, he leaned over on the table beside him. He just had to close his eyes…for a few minutes…


	7. Chapter 7

"Bones…Bones."

Doctor McCoy was dreaming that he was back at the academy. He had been roommates with Jim Kirk, and he was always bothering him when he finally got to sleep after a long day of taking tests and doing research. "Leave me alone, Jim," he said.

"Bones."

Bones dreamed that Jim knocked on his forehead, and he was startled out of his sleep. As he sat up he realized he was in the medical bay and Jim was sitting on the other side of the force field knocking on it. Sitting! Bones stood up. "Jim!"

"Yeah, it's me," Jim replied.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm definitely feeling better. I'm starving."

"You're hungry?"

"Yes."

Bones smiled. "That great!" He looked around where Spock was lying on one of the other beds. He hurried over to him. "Spock, wake up!"

Spock opened his eyes. He was still wearing a mask. "Is something wrong, Doctor?" he asked.

"No! Jim is up!"

Spock sat up and looked toward the force field. He went back over to the force field with Bones. "Captain, are you feeling well?" Spock asked.

"I'm feeling better," Jim said.

"He's hungry," Bones said. "I'm gonna get someone to bring him something down here."

Spock looked at Jim. "It seems our experiment worked," Spock said.

"What experiment?" Jim asked.

"The micro-organism can live in extreme cold but only for a short period of time. The answer is to freeze it long enough that it cannot eat enough to survive."

"Eat?" Jim coughed again. "It was eating us?"

"Yes, Captain. The doctor and I conducted an experiment by going to the northern pole of the planet and I breathed in the extreme cold long enough to kill the organism. Your time in stasis was also long enough to kill it."

"So how do we help the planet?"

"I am not certain that there is a way. However, we can leave our knowledge with them so that they may try to find a way. They were freely willing to help us find a cure for you. They are quite a friendly sort of people."

Jim sat down and then coughed again. "We should try to get them to let Tara go with us," he said.

Just then, Uhura walked into the medical bay. She was wearing a protective suit. "Spock, are you well?" she asked. She walked over to the force field. "Captain, it is such a relief to see you sitting up."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Jim replied.

"We've all been very worried about you."

"You can let everyone know that I'm recovering."

Uhura looked at Spock. "And you as well?" she asked.

"Yes," Spock replied. "Our experiment worked. The extreme cold killed the organism after enough time passed."

"How do we help the planet?"

"The captain and I were just discussing that. I believe the Kurlans will have to try that themselves."

"There is one other thing," Jim said.

Uhura and Spock looked at him. "There are still those tribbles on the other side of the planet," Jim said. "What do we do?"

"I am not certain what we can do, Captain," Spock said. "We do not have the means to transport so many, and they may have been infected by the organism."

Jim frowned. He knew Spock was right. "I would like to know. Maybe we can go down there and find out."

"It would not be safe to try and take them from the planet even if they are immune to the organism."

"I know that, but I hate to think of the little furballs just dying like that."

"We did not know that there was any danger to them."

Bones soon came in with a tray full of food for Jim, and Carol and Solan were with him. "Jim, you're up," Carol said with the relief evident in her voice.

"He's up but he's not completely well yet," Bones reminded her. "Definitely an improvement though." He went in and gave Jim the tray.

Jim was ready to eat, but then he looked at the others. "Are you all going to stand around here and watch me?" he asked.

"Well, that's gratitude for ya."

"I'm not ungrateful. I just don't happen to like people standing around watching me eat. I didn't forget how."

Bones shook his head and left the force field room. "Doctor, do you believe Jim and I are completely cured?" Spock asked.

"I can't know that for sure right now," Bones said. "But it sure looks like you're well on your way. I want you to stay in here at least two more days just to make sure. Then we can tell the Kurlans about this breakthrough."

"Have the Kurlans never thought of freezing the organism themselves?"

"According to the research I looked at, they had gone as far as we did at first but I'm assuming that they didn't know how to eradicate it from the air, nor did they have the technology to freeze someone. They have technology but it's not advanced even like the cryotubes."

"It is not possible to change the climate of a planet. The Kurlans may simply have to abandon the planet if they do not wish to live underground."

"We still don't know how the tribbles are doing," Jim said.

"We will find out, Captain," Spock replied. "I will lead an away team personally."

"Go ahead, Spock."

Bones sat down outside the force field and so did Carol, as Spock and Uhura left the medical bay. "You should get some sleep, Bones," Jim said. "You were sleeping pretty well."

"I was," Bones replied. "But I guess I was exhausted."

"Everyone has to have sleep."

"I suppose now that the tragedy is over, I can get some sleep. If you feel weird in any way, you have someone come and get me."

"Don't worry."

Bones left the medical bay. He could not wait to get into bed and sleep. He had not slept since this started, and he could tell. He had confidence that they had beaten yet another tragedy, and they would find out if the tribbles had beaten it as well.

Later that same day, Spock and his away team returned to the ship. "Captain," he said as he entered the medical bay. "We observed the tribbles, and they are showing no signs of any sickness. However, I am not certain how to tell if a tribble is sick. There were no dead ones that we saw."

"Maybe it doesn't affect animals," Jim said.

"Perhaps not. I take it you are feeling well?"

"Pretty good. I still cough some but I can breathe."

"We also visited the Kurlans and shared our findings with them. They were happy that we were able to cure you. Tara, our guide, wishes to speak with you."

"About what?"

"I believe she would like to go with us, and Joran seems to have changed his mind about the situation. Also, Simon, the one who helped us with the experiments, would like to attend Starfleet Academy."

"We can probably arrange that."

"Perhaps we can help these people further, Captain."

"How so?"

"I believe we could help them find another planet, and leave a beacon at this planet warning anyone who would come here that it is not safe."

Jim considered that. "I would have to contact Starfleet and talk to Admiral Winston about that," he said.

"Would you like Lieutenant Uhura to contact him for you and transfer it here?"

"Give me a little time first. I'll let you know. Maybe after I go down and talk with them again."

"Yes, Captain." Spock stood there silent a moment. "Captain, I and the rest of the crew are happy to see you well. I believe it is safe to say that we would be…lost without you."

Jim smiled. "I kinda doubt that, Spock, but thanks."

"Are you staying in the medical bay until tomorrow as the doctor wishes?"

"I think I should. We just have to be sure, Spock."

"I agree. I suppose I will stay here as well."

Soon, Bones came back to the medical bay. "Jim, I think you can be out here on a regular bed now," he said.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I want to do another test though."

"Go ahead."

When Bones had done the test, he felt even better. "There are no signs of the organism," he said. "It worked. Keeping them cold for long enough kills them."

"Does that mean I can leave this medical bay?" Jim asked. He thought he was beginning to know how the Kurlan's felt. He certainly did not want to infect anyone else on the ship. "I sure want to get away from this planet but I suppose I should go down there and talk to them again."

"That's up to you, Jim, as long as you wear protective gear."

"Don't worry about that. I won't be going down to anymore planets without protective gear, I don't think. Especially if there are no inhabitants, and they died out a thousand years ago."

"Good idea."

Jim took Spock and Bones with him to the planet again. Tara was waiting at the force field entrance when they arrived. "Captain, it is so good to see you well," she said after she let them in. "It's amazing."

"I'm glad to be well," Jim replied.

They were soon walking into the cavern. Jim was still amazed at the craftsmanship that it must have taken to create something like it. Joran met them as they entered. "Captain, I am pleased to see you well," he said.

"Thank you," Jim replied. "Our doctor brought our information for you so that you can know more about curing the disease. I am also going to contact Starfleet and ask them to allow us to find another planet for you…if you'd like. Since it's obvious that this planet is uninhabitable."

Joran sighed as he thought of that. "I understand why you would say that, Captain," he said. "I will allow anyone to leave who wants to. I realize that I don't have a right to hold them here to live like this. I believe Tara and Simon wish to leave. I am not certain of the others."

"I have to contact Starfleet and request permission for this, but I'm sure they'll let me do it. Tara and Simon are welcome to board the ship. I'll recommend them for Starfleet Academy. It won't be hard for them to get in with the recommendation of a captain."

"I am grateful to you, Captain. They are young and need something better."

"Yes sir."

Jim looked around the cavern. "This is an amazement though," he said. "I can't imagine the time it took to hew this out."

"Part of it was already here," Joran said as they began to stroll. "It was a cave, and we simply made it bigger."

"Still, it's very beautiful. I wish there was a way to rid your planet of the organism." Jim paused a moment. "When we arrived, we had no idea that anyone was still living here. We had a little…problem onboard the Enterprise. There are these animals called tribbles that multiply at an alarming rate, and they had filled up our ship. Since there were no inhabitants on this world…we transported them to the continent on the other side."

Joran looked at him. "Have they died?"

"No. They seem to be fine. Perhaps they're immune to the organism. It's not clear what kind of metabolism the tribbles have. I mean, they look simply like balls of fur."

"Do not worry, Captain. If they can survive on the surface, they are welcome on this planet."

"I don't think they multiply in the wild as they did on the ship…but I'm not certain."

"It seems that it may not matter since no other being seems to be able to survive on the planet."

Joran took them on a more thorough tour of the cavern this time, and it extended even further than Jim had thought. "You can see now why it is a difficult decision to just leave," Joran said. "Although this place is underground, it is not unpleasant."

"I see," Jim replied. "Still I'll contact Starfleet and we can go from there with your decision."

"Yes. I must talk with everyone. Perhaps we will all go, and perhaps we will not."

"It's good to have met you, and your people. You helped save my life, and I'm glad I can say this has been a learning and enjoyable experience to visit your planet."

"Only the part where you did not become sick, I am sure."

Jim smiled. "Yes."

Jim, Spock, and Bones left the cavern with Tara. "I will stay here until the decision is final," she said.

"We'll bring you a suit like ours when we come to take you to the ship," Jim replied.

"I will be ready."

Tara let Jim and the others out and they went back to the Enterprise. Jim was glad to take off that helmet. "Have Uhura contact Admiral Winston for me," he said to Spock. "I'll take it in my quarters."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

Bones followed Jim down the corridor. "You still feeling alright?" Bones asked as he scanned him with a medical device.

"Yes, I feel fine," Jim replied. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be walking down this corridor without the helmet on."

"Well, you don't have to be so smart about it."

"It's true."

"I know, but still…I have to ask. I'm a doctor. I did hear you cough a little while we were on the planet."

"I don't feel like I can't breathe anymore."

"That's a good sign. I know the critters were dead but still, it makes me nervous."

"You think they laid eggs or something?"

"Eggs? Single cell creatures do not lay eggs."

"Okay then. I thought this might have been some unusual one-celled creature."

"No. It's like any other. Just divide and conquer."

"That's a good way to put it."

Jim went to his quarters while Bones was still following him. "You coming with me?" he asked.

Bones rolled his eyes slightly. "No," he said. "I'll talk to you after you talk to the admiral. Remember, we'll have to keep whoever comes on this ship under quarantine until we're sure they aren't infected."

"I understand that."

"Good."

Jim went on into his room. He felt like he had not been there in a long time. However, just as the door closed, the chime rang. He thought it was Bones. He opened the door. "Something else?" he asked before he realized it was Carol at the door.

"I presume you're cleared by the doctor?" she asked.

"Yes. Come on in. I have to talk to the admiral."

Just as Jim said that, his communicator whistled at him. "That's probably Uhura," he said and flipped it open. "Yes?"

"Captain, Admiral Winston is on," Uhura said.

"Okay."

Jim turned on his communication system in his quarters and the admiral was definitely the one who appeared. Jim stood up straight. "Admiral, it's nice to see you, Sir," he said.

"Good to see you too, Captain," Admiral Carson replied. "I assume you're well?"

"Yes sir. I was quite ill there for a while but they found the cure. I would like to speak with you about some things, Admiral. The planet, Kurl, is not inhabitable, and the people of this planet are living underground. There are some who would like to join Starfleet, go to the Academy, and I believe they would be an asset. But I would like to relocate the others to another planet, Sir."

"I'll discuss that with the committee and contact you with an answer. As far as the ones who want to join Starfleet, they're free to do so. I assume you will be taking precautions with them while they're aboard."

"Of course."

"I also assume that you're well enough to write a report."

"Yes, sir. I will get to that as soon as possible."

"Great. Winston out."

Jim watched the display go blank and then he blew out a breath and turned to Carol. "Well, that was short," he said.

"Right to the point," Carol replied.

"That's the way it usually is with Admiral Winston. He doesn't waste any breath on extra talk."

Carol smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I am so glad you're well," she said seriously. "I was very worried."

Jim hugged her. "It's nice to have someone to worry about me even if I didn't know it."

"From now on, wear a protective suit if you go to an abandoned planet."

"Don't worry. It's only logical."

Carol looked at him. "Think logically then."

"I have to get busy getting things in order before the Admiral contacts me again. I want to get that report done. I also want you to prepare a beacon that will warn passing ships not to come to this planet."

"I will get right on it, Captain," Carol said with a solute.

Jim smiled and kissed her. "We'll talk about that later," he said.

"Yes, Captain."

Carol smiled and left to get busy on her task. They would have to have a beacon that would send a message to any ship that came close to the planet. She could do that.

Later that day, Admiral Winston contacted Jim again. The proposals that he had made had been approved, and Jim sent his report in. He was glad they could finally get something moving rather than just sitting there. Admiral Winston was not happy about them putting all those tribbles on that planet but he agreed that they did not have much choice, and it was too dangerous to take them back.

Jim and Spock went down to the planet to meet with the Kurlans, and let them know that they could take them if they wanted to go. Tara and Simon were ready to go. Joran had been very reluctant, but Tara had talked him into going to have a better life, so the others would go along as well. Joran stood and looked at their cavern. "We are abandoning it as our ancestors abandoned the surface," he said.

"I think you're making the right decision," Jim replied. "A Starfleet team will come here to analyze the atmosphere, and to find a way to take the tribbles back to their own world, if they are not infected, which they don't appear to be. Who knows? The day may come when you can return to this planet."

"I hope so."

Jim gave them all masks to wear since they could not provide them all with protective suits. Some of them were very reluctant to go out of the cavern but Bones assured them that it was safe with the mask on. He would have them quarantined until he could be sure they had no signs of the organism.

After a few loads, they were all onboard the Enterprise. The Kurlans were amazed at the ship, and it also seemed bright to them as they were used to living underground.

Jim launched the beacon that Carol had created, and they left orbit. The Kurlans would stay aboard the ship until they could find a suitable planet for them, and Spock had already been in search of one. He could remember when the older version of himself had searched for a new planet for the Vulcans. He was glad that he could help these displaced people.

Jim was glad to have on a regular uniform again rather than that protective suit. He was also glad to be leaving that planet. He had felt like they were stuck there. That was not a pleasant situation for someone who was always moving. They would be moving now, and would be helping people to have a better life.


End file.
